


Parenting

by editorbit



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Character Study, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, ish, mandalorian just trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/editorbit/pseuds/editorbit
Summary: He’s come to the realisation that parenting is hard.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Parenting

He’s come to the realisation that parenting is hard. Not that he hadn’t expected it to be so - because he certainly had - but he can’t remember it ever being this difficult before. Although, the situation at hand then hadn’t exactly been something he would call parenting. More so caretaking, escorting or even babysitting if anything. This is different. Less temporary.

Din has come across his fair share of children and parents throughout his life. He’s seen the way children of all kinds point innocent little fingers at stuffed toys or sweets, a pleading look in their eyes and voice sugary sweet, until they got told no that is. Eyes turn glossy as tears well up. Pointed fingers shake ever so slightly. And then, the wailing and screaming ensue. He’s heard the screams, the crying, the begging and the halfhearted insults thrown at the now embarrassed and irritated parents desperately trying to stop the scene happening, as well as the giggles, laughter and more positive words. He’s seen how quick children can act if one turn ones attention away from them for only a moment. He’s overheard the conversations. Conversations over glasses of alcohol presumably - well deserved alcohol during well deserved moments off from what he’s heard. 

He’s come to the conclusion that children are an interesting bunch.

This one is much the same, he thinks, glancing over his shoulder to look at the sleeping child. Many a time had he found himself at some market on yet another planet, eyes on the selection of fruits before him and the child - presumably - behind him somewhere. He’d pretty early on realised leaving the child behind while he himself went out - or anywhere in general really - was no option. Somewhere at some point a small exhausted noise would reach his ears and he’d glance over his shoulder to spot the little one waddling as quick as his little legs would let him after Din. A sigh would escape his lips and he’d stop to scoop the child up into his arms. "Stay close, alright? Don’t wander off. Stay with me. Got that?" he’d tell him, carefully setting him down a while later. Big eyes had stared up at him for a moment or so. Din wasn’t sure what that look meant nor if he had understood anything of what he said or not. 

Many a time had he found himself turning around at that market to see nothing. No green child at his feet. Inside his chest his heart would almost malfunction, skipping over a beat. Where had he gone? He had taken his eyes off him for some minutes at most and during those minutes the little one had seemingly vanished into thin air on his little legs. 

Though he had never been too far away - to his utmost relief. Once he’d found him mid-conversation with some random person selling other goods not too far away. It had been all baby nonsense on his part, but he had chatted away. Whatever it was he was saying - or was meaning to say that is - it must have worked, because he left that conversation with what Din could only assume was some sort of snack. Upon further inspection he deemed it safe for the child to eat and handed it back to green eager hands. 

Another time he’d turned to see the child further away with one of those small hands raised. Din immediately recognised the gesture and all but dropped whatever he was holding to get to him before he did anything with that hand of his. The child had wiggled and wiggled in his arms, hand reaching out again. The Mandalorian had grabbed it. Wailing ensued. He’d looked into those big glossy eyes and listened to his cries. He had been creating a scene and people were looking at them and he’d tried calming the child down, failing miserably because he was no experienced parent. Stroking his green head and shh-ing him had done nothing, never mind talking some sense into him and he’d given in. He’d turned around and bought whatever it was the child had wanted.   
Watching the kid play with the toy - a small ball of all colours - later that day for approximately five minutes before discarding it he had sighed and slumped back in his seat. 

With the ship managing itself and the child seemingly fast asleep, Din finally breathes. He tilts his head back and exhales. It’s quiet and he savours the moment. This - parenting - is hard. It’s tiring. It’s exhausting actually. He feels it taking a toll on every muscle in his body. Several days has he gone all day with sore eyes from lack of sleep and aching muscles from the uncomfortable sleep he did get. So this is what parenting really feels like, he’d think to himself, before moments later trying to pull yet another something he wasn’t sure what was out of the child’s mouth. Mere minutes later something new would be in his green little hands. Often he just let him keep it, as long is it wasn’t something harmful. 

A quiet coo stops his train of thoughts. He looks over his shoulder to see the child very much awake. Big eyes seem to almost look right through his helmet and as he stands he’s met with grabby hands and a soft giggle.

He’s come to the realisation that parenting is hard, yet completely worth it.


End file.
